Verlassen
by Kornblume Cavalier
Summary: Oneshot. Though it may be extended if there are requests to do so. Companion fic to With these Hands of Mine; it is the 'background'/'legend' behind the events that take place in the main story. Nyotalia


**I do not own Hetalia or the Characters. **

**Verlassen**

_This event happened a long time ago in a place so distant and out of our reach that words cannot describe the time or length; it is long past and buried in a web. A web woven of deceit, betrayal, pain and grief—any joy or happiness that was part of it has been smothered whole and consumed by the dark surrounding it—an endless cycle whose roots wind so deep, they remain fresh despite the core having rotted to nothingness…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Deep inside the heavenly realm; beyond the stars that wheel against their infinite dark black background, a lonely death god roamed in the fields of Diuleur. He considered the Master of Heaven's greatest creation; born of the unison of the elements, the being had one sole purpose—to call back all the souls that had fulfilled their original dreams granted to them by the Master and judge those sent for punishment in the different gates of Seele. However, despite what most believed about the deity, he had a defect; a powerful, yet deadly flaw._

_Whatever he touched; as long as it had a soul, would crumble and fade instantly._

_For that one reason, he was kept in isolation—far away from anyone in the heavenly kingdom, such that he was well known in name but not in person. However, the unthinkable happened; the guardian spirit of life chanced upon him by accident—she had been wandering around the grounds; following the forbidden trail down that led to Seele's courts…_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"_What are you doing here? You are not supposed to go beyond this boundary."_

_Startled by the voice that had spoken from behind, Julchen's hand reflexively reached for the scimitar strapped to her back as she turned to face her mysterious speaker. Her surprise filled red-violet hues fell onto a black hooded figure that wielded a weapon with a long, elegant staff that had a sharp obsidian blade, which gleamed like liquid silver in the dim around them attached to it. It did not take her long to identify whom it was—in any case, the amount of life aura that surrounded the person was a dead giveaway. Relaxing her defensive stance a little, she tilted her head slightly; watching the person with a mild curiosity like how a young child would stare at a butterfly perched on a flower._

"_You're Serach, aren't you?" she asked, a smile dancing on her lips, she stood up straight and faced the hooded god of death. As the spirit of life, Julchen had heard much about the one special being created by the Master of Heaven and the uniting of the elements. Most of her time was spent in the mortal realm; but today was a special day, and she had been granted leave to enjoy some time in her birth home. However, due to small amount of time that she had on the ethereal, holy grounds, Julchen realized belatedly that she had been on a divergent trail that led to another place which she had no clue of.(Not that she would admit that she was lost in her own home—that was for the Guardian of Requiems; the stuffy, prissy and proud Sophia who prided herself on being viewed as the 'Goddess of Music' by the mortals below.)_

"…_Do I know you?" Lifting its hidden face a little, it appeared as if the person hidden behind it was scrutinizing the spirit that had obviously lost its way and almost took a dangerous turn to the Land of Seele. _

_Julchen snorted; placing a hand on her hip, her face twisted into a cocky expression, "kesesesese, how could you have not heard of the awesome me? I'm Julchen, or better known as Maria; the Spirit of life." Deciding that she could trust the stranger who had not made a single move against her, Julchen sheathed away her weapon and grinned at the mysterious male—based on the tone and deepness of the speaker's voice, she guessed that the deity was given the form of a man. "Well, what is your given name? I told you mine—and why don't you remove your hood? It's not very awesome of you to know my awesome face but I not see yours!" She pouted, mischief dancing in her bright alluring eyes._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Drawing back his hood, he allowed the (in his mind, egoistic and a little too obnoxious for his liking) Spirit a glimpse of his original true form; a bleached, ivory skeleton, with two deep and dark empty sockets which seemed to hold her in a staring gaze. However, instead of receiving the reaction he was used to having from those who looked upon his visage, the God of Death was met with a light giggle, and an exclamation that shocked him. _

"_Not your true form, silly! The physical human form that all of us have!"_

_At those words, he froze momentarily and looked deep into those pinkish-violet eyes to see warmth and sincerity in them—the spirit was serious and honest about her words. With a soft sigh, he waved a large sleeve over his face, "Since you asked for my name, I shall give it to you—H__è__nry. Or as you said earlier; I am Serach. Now, why have you wandered down the forbidden road? Do you not know that only the dead are permitted to enter through the gates?" He questioned, the tone of his voice taking on a reprimanding edge._

"…_T…That's not important! I only requested to see your human face! You didn't have to purposefully show me such…such a…ARGH!" the pale spirit huffed, folding her arms across her chest._

_H__è__nry was bemused; he could not comprehend the other's distress, he was after all, showing the latter his face, which was given to him by the Master and the elements he was born from._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_Why? My awesome company is one to be desired. Besides, isn't it lonely to be by yourself all the time?"_

"_I do not require any company at all; I am the God of Death—now if you'll excuse me, I am very busy and have a lot of work to do. Do you not have any duties to attend to?"_

"_Humph. You're such a grouch; almost like mein kleiner schwester Monika."_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Like a clock, the wheels of fate turned smoothly and peace endured as it should on the heavenly plane…that was, until…._

_The wheels started to turn insanely in an irrevocable way._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_H__è__nry searched madly on the Earthly realm; his mind in a frenzy that matched a madman, he paid no heed to the souls that disintegrated at his touch—not even when the aura of life surrounding the souls winked out of existence and was swallowed whole by the darkness of his. The Death God would find no respite nor cease his hunt; not till he found the one soul that had the same signature as the spirit he came to appreciate and love in his heart, not till he cleared his name for a crime he did not commit._

_Julchen—No, Maria had been killed._

_Whilst heavenly beings like him and Julchen could not be harmed by ordinary weapons or afflicted by Shaddarin wraiths from the deepest and blackest pits of Seele, they could die—_

_Sentenced to be executed by the Master of Heaven or…Serach's touch or a wound by the blade he held to sever souls tied to the earthly plane._

'_Where are you?' He shrieked, wielding his blade and swiping it across the sea of souls before him, H__è__nry barely blinked when the orbs of light, which once had life within it, snuffed out like candles in the night. 'You definitely fell to this place…but why can I not find you?'_

_Shaking, he sat on the rising pile of death which had increased exponentially day by day since his arrival, and released a shuddering laugh as tears streaked down his crimson splattered face. Nevermind that that same burgundy caked his brown locks like crusted glue or stained his black robes like wet spots of water; he could not care less if he looked like a wreck. His heart had been ripped out and burned before him, with its charred ashes shoved back into his face. "The Master of Heaven set me up…! If that is the case…then, I will drown this world in blood!"_

"_**That is ENOUGH. By order of the Master of Heaven…you are to be executed."**_

_H__è__nry looked at the celestial guards sent to kill him; Eretyrinn, Arky__ü__nn, Allrifea, and Ruerkhan—the guardian representatives of the elements that had created him together with the Master of Heaven. 'This is not the end. I swear, whilst my blade and soul still lives and burns…'_

'_I will exact my vengeance.'_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**A/N. Leave a review or PM me if you want to have this continued. Flames will be used torment characters in the main fic; namely Gilbert or if I feel like it, Markus will be roasted on a spit.**

**Kesesese….until then, Auf Wiederhesen.**


End file.
